The Untitled Monfer Slashfic
by GeniaTheParadox
Summary: Real person fic. Chris and Cory share a dressing room at the Emmys and keep on being interrupted. Rated M for mild sexy times.


If real person fics freak you out, **READ NO FURTHER.**  
Okay, all the easily freaked out people gone? Good :)

Ever since it was posted on Tumblr that Chris and Cory shared a dressing room at the Emmys, people have been begging for some kind of fic to be written about it. So here we are!  
This is a little bit smutty, but not so much that it get's weird (McHalowitz fic, I'm looking at you...). Just enough smut to keep all my Tumblogging Monfer fans happy :)

Anyways, REVIEW, HUMBLE READERS! Reviews are like crack to me.

Oh, and obviously I don't own anything, none of this actually happened, blah blah blah.

**

* * *

**

**Monfer fic**

"You really need to stop saying that I'm going to win," said Chris.

"Why?" Cory said as they stepped into the dressing room they were both sharing. "I didn't know it was a bad thing for me to think that you deserve an Emmy."  
"I'm trying to go into this with no expectations," the younger man replied. "Listening to you gushing to the press isn't going to help that. I know I'm not going to win, at least this way I won't be disappointed."

Chris took his jacket off and began getting ready for the opening number. They'd only got to rehearse for about two days but he was sure that everyone had it down and it was going to be spectacular. He was amazed at how great Jimmy Fallon's voice actually was too. He looked up for a second and was surprised to see Cory still standing there, staring at him like he was insane.

"What?"

"Why are you being so negative?" asked Cory.

Chris rolled his eyes. "I'm not being negative. I'm being _realistic._ It would be insane if I won. This is the first real job I've ever had, and I'm about ten years younger than all the other nominees. It's a miracle that I was even nominated in the first place, I don't want to push my luck."

Cory walked over to Chris, taking only about three steps to cross the room, and wrapped his arms around him.

"And I'm not allowed to push your luck for you?" he said, nuzzling the smaller man's neck.

Chris sighed, smiling a little. "As adorable as it is, I'd rather you didn't."

Cory chuckled. "I'm just being proud of you. Can I help it if I have the most perfect -" he kissed Chris' cheek. "- talented -" he kissed his forehead. "- beautiful -" he kissed to tip of his nose. "- amazing boyfriend in the world?" he finally kissed Chris softly on the lips.

"Well, when you put it that way..." Chris said breathlessly.

Their lips met again, starting off softly but soon becoming more passionate. Cory's hands slid down Chris' chest slowly, before stopping just before his waistband, making the younger man gasp.

"You know, I really don't think we're going to have time for, erm... _that,_" said Chris.

Cory began undoing the zipper regardless. His large hand rubbed against Chris' crotch before delving inside his pants and taking hold of his steadily growing hard on.

"Oh God, Cory..." Chris moaned, throwing his head back and giving his boyfriend an opportunity to kiss and bite that sensitive spot just behind his ear.

"W-what if... someone... walks in?" Chris muttered in between moans.

Cory hadn't actually thought to lock the dressing room door.

"Then they'll see me driving you wild with this amazing handjob and be extremely jealous and turned on," he answered with an arched eyebrow and a smirk, his hand quickening its pace.

Chris bucked his hips against Cory's hand, the idea of someone watching them actually turning him on more than he thought it would. His own hand moved to Cory's crotch, rubbing against the huge erection that was straining against his pants, before unzipping him and wrapping his hand around the throbbing cock, causing the older man to groan deeply. They kissed once more, attacking each other's mouths with their tongues and revelling in the taste of each other, a taste they both knew so well. They were both losing themselves in the heat, the passion that was making the whole room swelteringly hot. But most of all they were losing themselves in each other, in the lust and need that was pouring from both of them, to the point where their minds were so clouded with each other that they had momentarily forgotten where they were. It was just them, the only two people in the world, as release was edging ever closer for both of them and they could barely breathe...

And that was when someone decided to knock on the door.

"You guys decent in there?" called the voice of Amber from behind the door.

Cory groaned, resting his forehead against Chris' and squeezing his eyes shut.

"We need to let her in, don't we?" he muttered.

"Yeah," Chris sighed, before calling out "Give us a second!"

They could hear mumbling from the other side of the door that sounded like "Oh, for God's sake..." as they rearranged the clothes and tried to compose themselves. Their bubble had truly been burst.

Amber soon entered the room, taking one looks at the two slightly dishevelled men, with their messed up hair and flushed faces, and shook her head.

"I knew it was gonna be a bad idea havin' you two in the same dressing room," she said.

Cory rolled his eyes. Chris blushed a little bit.

"Could've been worse," said Cory, smirking. "Remember last time?"

Chris blushed even harder, throwing a warning look to his boyfriend, as Amber just laughed.

"Oh God," she said. "I saw _way_ more of both of you than I have ever wanted to."

"I'm just glad you've learnt to knock first now," said Chris.

Amber rolled her eyes. "You boys need to learn to control yourselves. I expect it from you, Cory, but Chris, I thought you were innocent."

The young actor couldn't help but laugh at that. "When have you ever thought that?"

"He is _so _not innocent..." giggled Cory.

"Shut up," Chris said, elbowing him in the ribs.

"Anyway," said Amber loudly, desperate to change the subject. "Y'all need to get off each other and start getting ready, you ain't got all night."

Amber left the room and the two men got ready for the opening number without another word. Distractions like earlier were one of the many hazards of dating a co-star. Dressing rooms, hotel rooms, trailers and any other room that happened to be empty for a prolonged period of time suddenly became the perfect place for the two men to rekindle their love by ravishing each other. It was something that their friends and fellow cast members had become used to accidently walking in on. Especially Amber.

Their relationship wasn't something that they felt needed to be publicized. It only would have made the amount of attention they both got from the press and the fans double in size and intensity. Although there were moments when all traces of subtlety went out the window and it became maybe a little too obvious that the two were very much in love. But they still didn't want to say anything. They were happy in their little Chris and Cory bubble. Announcing it to the world might have ended up jinxing what they had. And what they had was the greatest feeling either of them had ever experience. Neither of them wanted anything to ruin it.

The opening number was a roaring success. And, as he himself had predicted, Chris didn't win his Emmy. As he sat and applauded beside his mother, he silently damned Cory for managing to get his hopes up. He had already known that he had no chance of winning and he didn't mind. Being nominated in the first place was good enough. But, thanks to all of Cory's adorable insistence, he now actually felt a little disappointed that he had lost.

"Are you okay?" Cory asked once they got back to their dressing room after the show.

Chris looked up and tried to smile. "Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

Cory sat down on the small couch next to him. Chris could tell straight away that his boyfriend knew he was lying.

"You're sad because you didn't win, aren't you?" he said quietly.

"This is all your fault," said Chris. "I wouldn't have cared about losing if you hadn't kept on getting my hopes up."

Cory was silent for a while, before he guiltily whispered "I'm sorry."

"You didn't need to be sorry," said Chris, taking his hand. "You were just trying to be supportive. I guess I'm just way too cynical for my own good something."

Cory squeezed his hand and smiled. "Hey, there's always next year."

"You really think I'm going to be nominated next year?"

Cory grinned at him and kissed the back of his hand. "Absolutely. It would insane if you weren't. I'd _complain_ if you weren't."

They both laughed, Chris kissing Cory on the cheek and looking into his eyes.

"I love you, Cory," he whispered.

"I love you too."

Their lips met in a sweet, tender kiss which, in almost no time at all, soon became heated and passionate. Chris lay on his back on the couch, moaning and writhing as Cory grinded on top of him, tongues exploring each other's mouths and hands pulling at clothes. Cory managed to get Chris' shirt open, kissing down his body and licking his nipples, making his boyfriend gasp in pleasure. He made his way to Chris' waistband, kissing his stomach and hips before undoing his belt and unzipping his pants. Chris looked down at his boyfriend with a mixture of love and lust in his eyes, his fingers weaving into Cory's hair. His breath came short and heavy as his pants and underwear were pulled down, revealing his throbbing hard on. Cory ran his tongue along the length of Chris' member, from base to tip, smiling triumphantly when Chris moaned and grabbed his hair tighter. He wrapped his lips around Chris' cock and took as much of him into his mouth as he could, causing Chris to throw his head back with a breathy cry of "Oh God, Cory!"

Which was exactly the moment when someone decided to knock on the door.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me..." Cory groaned as he sat up.

From the other side of the door they heard Amber yell "Got off each other, boys!"

"Way to ruin the moment, Amber!" Chris yelled back, reluctantly pulling his pants back up.

They could hear her booming laughter from outside the room before she walked away.

"I guess we're just going to have to carry this on back at my place," said Cory seductively. "Uninterrupted"

Chris smirked and arched and eyebrow. "Oh, absolutely."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed!  
Don't forget to review the pants of this. It'll make me HAPPY.

xxx


End file.
